Toad (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Toad is a recurring character in the Mario series, who usually reprises as a stewart of Princess Peach. He usually has the role of a supporting character who tries to help Mario and Luigi on their adventures, although he occasionally has been as a main protagonist, such as in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Wario's Woods. He is usually happy, polite, and can be benevolent to a fault as his species can be frightened easily whenever a crisis arise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 4-B to 4-A Name: Toad Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Fungi Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Dimensional Storage, Fungus Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Poison Manipulation and Sleep Inducement via his spores. Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Flight w/ Tanooki Leaf and White Tanooki, Duplication w/ Double Cherry, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Mega Mushroom and White Tanooki. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: At least Town level (Superior to, but still comparable to Goombas) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Often shown to be much faster than the Mario Bros.) w/ Relativistic+ reactions (Reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) Lifting Strength: At most Class G via powerscaling (Occasionally shown to have strength that even surpasses the Mario Bros.) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: At least Town level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Several power-ups. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Easily frightened and relies on power-ups for many of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Meteor:' Toad will perform a powerful kick that covers the target in fire. Anyone caught by the kick or in the path of his target will catch fire and run uncontrollably. *'Spore Emission:' Toad has the rare ability to emit spores. He can use it to create deflective shields, spawn giant rotating mushrooms to attack his opponent, or counterattack his opponents. *'Spin Jump:' Toad will perform a spin while jumping. This move can also allow him to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Toad scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. Toad would often emits spores to augment the power of this move. *'Magic Weapon:' Toad forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Key: Standard | In the Mario Party series NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4